Pablo
Pablo is a blue, anthropomorphic penguin and the series' deuteragonist. He wears a blue bowtie on his neck and a blue-and-yellow beanie propeller hat on his head. He is best friends with Tyrone, and lives in a blue house located left of Tyrone's house. His interests include playing with his other friends, pretending, and going on adventures. He is enthusiastic and loves excitement on his adventures, but he's usually the first to react when faced with problem. He frequently has panic attacks, where he runs around in circles, telling himself or his friends to stay calm and not to panic, or getting alarmed and rambling out comical, unpositive things. Whenever Pablo starts to get worried about something, his friends are always there to calm him and assure him that everything will be okay. Despite his fear of many things, Pablo will always help a friend in need. He is also a very clever little penguin. Throughout his adventures, he loves coming up with new ideas for him and his friends to make their pretend play more interesting. Pablo's favorite foods include ice cream, raisins, and mini-muffins. Pablo is voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen in the first season and Jake Goldberg in seasons two through four. His singing voice is provided by Sean Curley. For authorized, public live productions after 2009, Sean Curley (his singing voice) potrayed Pablo's voice, both speaking and singing. Personality Pablo is good-natured and tries to make everyone happy. He is an imaginative and frenetic little penguin who’s a bit tightly wound. He thinks, speaks, acts, and reacts quickly – but by no means is he a birdbrain. Pablo is always ready to help his backyard playmates as they explore the High Seas, the Frozen North, or the Wild West. He may not be the most agile or graceful of the friends, but he’s enthusiastic and determined. In season one, Pablo got worried often and had a "panic attack" in almost every episode he appeared in (exceptions include It's Great To Be A Ghost!, Monster Detectives, and The Yeti). ''In season two, Pablo does not get worried as frequently and he is shown mostly as being enthusiastic and easily excited from time to time. In season three, he shows no sign of being scared to do something, with the exception of the episode ''Pirate Camp. This also had an affect on his popular "panic attacks", which he did not encounter during season three, except for the episode Caveman's Best Friend. The panic attacks were brought up again in an episode from the fourth season, The Flipper!, though in this specific instance it was excitement as opposed to panic. Pablo is the most popular character in The Backyardigans, often becomin g the favorite Backyardigan because of his look, and his role as the more humorous character. In general, he became popular with boys as Uniqua was popular with girls. Looks Pablo's head, arms, back and toes are of a blue color and his chest and legs are a pale yellow. His arms end in mitten-like flippers. He has a blue bowtie and a blue-and-yellow beanie hat with a red propeller, which are the only clothing he wears outside of a story. He has a yellow beak, a pink tongue and dark blue eyelashes. Pablo is the only character who has toes. Appearances Pablo has appeared in every episode of The Backyardigans except for one, Chichen-Itza Pizza. To see a list of all his appearances, go to List Of Pablo's Appearances. Evolution Season 1: Pablo started out like a dark blue color. Season 2-4 : Pablo is much brighter, and he is less shiny, and more shawdowy. Slideshow 008.JPG|Surfer Pablo|link=Surf's Up Zablo.JPG|Pablo as Zablo|link=Ranch Hands from Outer Space Strongtarzan.jpg|Tarzan Pablo|link=The Heart Of The Jungle pi.jpg|Pirate Pablo|link=Pirate Treasure Yucky Man.jpg|Pablo as Yucky Man|link=Race To The Tower Of Power pa.jpg|Desert Explorer Pablo|link=The Quest for the Flying Rock as.jpg|Castaway Pablo|link=Castaways agr.jpg|Agent Pablo|link=Elephant on the Run dede.jpg|Professor Pablo|link=To the Center of the Earth gg.jpg|Giant Pablo|link=Escape from Fairy Tale Village Cleanguy.jpg|Very Clean Guy|link=Race To The Tower Of Power PiratePabloSuperhero.jpg|Pablo as a Superhero|link=Super Team Awesome! Ninjablo.jpg|Pablo as a ninja|link=Samurai Pie Pablovik.jpg|Pablo the Viking|link=Viking Voyage Sockies.jpg|Pablo the Static-Tester|link=For the Love of Socks! Professor Bug.jpg|Professor Bug|link=Robot Rampage The Yeti.jpg|Yeti|link=The Yeti King Pablo.jpg|King Pablo|link=Tale of the Mighty Knights Put the Bone Down, and Move Slowly Away From The Hole!.jpg|Police Officer Pablo|link=Caveman's Best Friend Thunder.jpg|Jockey Pablo on Thunder|link=Horsing Around MountiePABLO.JPG|Mountie Pablo|link=The Snow Fort Tower Guard Pablo.jpg|Pablo the Tower Guard|link=Break Out! Agenta.jpg|Agent Pablo|link=Secret Mission Ping Pong Bandit.jpg|Pablo the Ping Pong Bandit|link=Blazing Paddles PLEASE!.jpg|Pablo Floating|link=Mission To Mars Pablor 2.jpg|Pablor|link=Pablor and the Acorns Soccer Monster.jpg|Pablo the Soccer Monster|link=Monster Detectives Vich.jpg|Pablo Pablovich|link=Catch that Train! Vampablo.jpg|Pablo as the vampire|link=Scared Of You WOO! YEAH!.jpg|Pablo as the Guardian Of The Gate|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Snobbish Look.jpg|Pablo the Editor|link=Front Page News PabloTheSwiftPose.jpg|Pablo the Swift|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters Pablo the Flipper.jpg|Pablo as The Flipper|link=The Flipper! Stop That Boinga!.jpg|Pablo the Cook|link=The Big Dipper Diner Wizard Pablo.jpg|Wizard Pablo|link=A Giant Problem Pablo playing accordian.png|Playing Accordion|link=Polka Palace Party Mr Spiffy.png|Pablo as Mr.Spiffy the scientist pablo.png|Scientist Pablo vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h44m43s191.png|Pablo as Commander Pablo NoiteFeliz.png|Pablo named Mr. Jingles Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-13h11m56s192.png|Pablo in the Theme Song Pablor.png 10+LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+AUSTIN.jpg Pablo making funny faces.png Pablo in the lazor trap.png Static-Tester Pablo 1.png DetetivePablo.png|Detective Pablo The yeti stomp.png|Pablo in The Yeti 2071151.jpg|Pablo as The Flipper|link=The Flipper! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!.jpg|Very angry Pablo Robin Hood The Clean.png|Robin Hood The Clean 18pablo-1.png|Pablo Photo198.png Pablo (1).png Hi pablo.png Trivia *It's unknown what his age is. Dave Palmer, the director of the show, said that he would round the age to 6-7 years old. *Pablo has been absent for one episode. His one absence was in Chichen-Itza Pizza. *Pablo is the second main character in the series, after Uniqua. *Pablo has played a few villains throughout the series, such as Yucky Man from Race To The Tower Of Power, and Professor Bug from Robot Rampage. *Pablo has a tendency to panic when the situation looks grim. This character trait was most common in the first season, and brought back off and on a few times throughout the other seasons. *Pablo takes the role of the main character in the double-length episode'' International Super Spy.'' *In the episode Riding The Range, Pablo's horse is named Old Paint. *According to Janice Burgess, her favorite character is Pablo, says this, "I wish I could say Uniqua but truthfully, it's Pablo. Like him, I've always been wound up a little too tight.". *For snack time on the specials, they always go to his house. *Pablo is the shortest character of the five. *Pablo has a talent to play the accordion and trumpet. Quotes *"Hi, I'm Pablo." - Theme Song *"Oh man, oh man!"- Various episodes *"This is bad, bad I tell you! Don't panic!" - Various episodes *"Yeah?" - Various episodes *"Did I scare'' you?" - It's Great To Be A Ghost! *"And I don't feel so well....." - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"Bleh!" - Monster Detectives *"Gold I tell ya!" - Eureka! *"Cowabunga!" - Surf's Up *"Oh, no! Mahalo! Mahalo!" - The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters *"Boo... ya." - Cops And Robots *"Malfunction!" - Cops And Robots *"Hi-ho, old chap!" - Catch That Butterfly *"I'm an International... SUPER SPY!!!!" - International Super Spy *"Always expect the unexpected!" - International Super Spy *"Check ''this out..." - International Super Spy *"What's a fella gatta do around here to get some apple juice?" - Blazing Paddles *"The Bandit Slam-It!" - Blazing Paddles *"Remember, if you lose, I get your paddle!" - Blazing Paddles *"I meant to do that." - Samurai Pie *"Yeti, yeti, yeti, yeti, yeti!" - The Yeti *"Aha!" - Whodunit *"METEOR!" - The Flipper! *"We are honored to call you one of us... a Musketeer!" - The Two Musketeers *"Arrr!" - Pirate Treasure and Pirate Camp *"Ooh! It's so... sparkly!" - Pirate Camp *"What do we gonna do?" - Race To The Tower Of Power *"Call the mounties!" - The Snow Fort *"Mwahahaha!" - Robot Rampage *"Oh goody! More ice cream! Num num num num num! Mm... yum! I, Professor Bug, love Rocky-Road!" - Robot Rampage *"Dag nab it!" - Eureka! *"--adventure... adventure... adventure..." - The Swamp Creature *"... My turn Tyrone..." - Garbage Trek *"Har, har, har!" - Garbage Trek *"Poppycock!... Inventions are always ''the way!" - To The Center Of The Earth *"SOCCER!" - Monster Detectives *"Bleh?" - Monster Detectives *"Blah!" - Monster Detectives *"They're ''mummies, not dummies." - Secret Mission *"Or, you could just find the magic skateboard." - The Magic Skateboard *"No! You cannot not pass!" - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"No. No. Nope." - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"Hey guys." - The Flipper! *"Wait!! Soccer friends come back!" - Monster Detectives *"Where are you, soccer friends?" - Monster Detectives *"No, they're hamburgers..." - Cave Party *"De rien. You are welcome, monsieur." - Le Master of Disguise *"Now close your eyes and count to ten!" - International Super Spy *"Flying saucer!! No!! Aaahhh!!" - News Flash *"No, but I am Inspector Austin of the Paris Police!" - Le Master of Disguise *"Blee! Blah!!" - The Swamp Creature *"Steering the ship... I'm steering the ship!" - Sinbad Sails Alone Sources #Meet the Characters - The Backyardigans - NickJr.com #Pablo - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia #The Backyardigans - OVGuide.com #Pablo - The Backyardigans - Google Images Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Main Characters Category:Males